


Crystal Petals

by SkylerScull1



Series: Crystals Must Fall [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: The void is powerhungry and all-powerfull, all it wants is to consume all that their is so that it can live, it exists outside of reality and doesn't go by the laws of the universe like everything else does.But... if that is true then why does it love guiding us and why is it always so lonely?





	1. Prologue

The woman circled her prey like a predator in the night, looking at them lovingly with a Crystal glowing luminescent flower in her tight grip. Though it wasn't the fact that she had glowing blue eyes that startled her audience, it was what she was saying as she picked every last flower petal clean off with experienced fingers, her frightening childish voice echoing throughout the room.

"I love you." 

"I love you not,"

Another flower petal ripped clean off.

"I love you,"

"I love you not."

Her steps echoed as she circled them, her eyes glowing brighter than even the luminescent flower in her hand.

"I love you~!"

Another drop of blood falls from her captive's head.

"What a beautiful day, don't you think so too Darling?"


	2. The Void Is The Essence Of Nothing

 

The void is powerhungry and all-powerfull, all it wants is to consume all that there is so that it can live, it exists outside of reality and doesn't go by the laws of the universe like everything else does. It feeds mostly off of time and space.

The void one day wished more then ever to be apart of humanity and reality and to meet it's siblings so it tried to enter reality without consuming everything in it's way as it did before, it reached it's invisable claws into reality and searched for a bright determined soul who could resist death, there it found a young woman with a soul bright enough to rival an angels, it was filled with hope and it was stubborn, the woman was on the verge of death but refused to yeild. She was frail and weak yet her soul refused to go dark, she was homeless but kind and fair.

The void jealous of the womans bright light tried to smother it but failed so instead forced it's voice into the womans head and asked her name.

"Velia Sycrien" the bright woman answered then asked the voice what it's name was.

"I am the void, I am the end, nothing more, nothing less" The void responded. The void then promised the woman peace and power and company if she gave the void her body and soul for only a little while. The woman caught off gaurd by the voice's request asked why.

"I am not like you, I shouldn't exist, I am the absence of nothing, I do not belong, but I want to live and understand humanity, I wish to meet my siblings and gain their attention, I wish to exist instead of consume. If I possess you I will have what I want. only the brightest of souls can help me, your soul is the brightest i've ever seen." The woman in pity granted the void it's wish and said it can use her body for as long as it wished.

  
The void greedily tore her soul apart and took her mind and body and spirit for it's own, carelessly tossing the bright womans soul aside and walking away regardless of the pleas of the bright, bright soul that was already fading away, the void couldn't feel regret for her even if it tried.... afterall, the absence of nothing is the begining of everything and feeling everything at the same time is the equilivent of feeling nothing at all.

And the Void? It couldn't feel LOVE or compassion even if it tried.


End file.
